halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ripa 'Moramee
The Covenant is at its Most Evil Graeme Devine and all Halo Wars franchising have claimed that the game features the Covenant at their most "evil" point. The new Arbiter seems to exemplify this. Zealot's comment: "But what if the Infection defiles the Relic?" Arbiter's response: "I care not for your little life! Open the Relic." He would rather risk his soldiers' lives (to the Flood!) than displease the Hierarchs (they might have him killed.) He also looks and sounds like quite a bloodthirsty alien savage (with emphesyma.) --Braidenvl 21:16, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I think they are trying to get across the idea that the Arbiter of Halo Wars is much more brutal the the Halo 2-Halo 3 Arbiter, and that his fighting style fits more in line with the normal thought of an Elite, looking only for honor and glory. D1134 02:40, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :Nah, he's more "intense" than most other Elites when it comes to that. Most of them show at least some regard for their fellow Elites' lives. He appears to show none whatsoever. Smoke My pageMy talk 05:00, 4 March 2009 (UTC) "The Infection" So, Harvest was home to a Flood containment facility. Hmm. I'm actually not offended; we've known that Harvest features large, hidden Forerunner structures, and Ensemble obviously wants to incorporate all four main factions. Note that the "Relic" and the surrounding area greatly resemble their counterparts in the announcement trailer. As a side note, Five Long Years and Field Trip to Harvest seem to indicate that, after Harvest was retaken, even more vicious fighting began. Apparently, the Flood was released after Harvest was retaken. --Braidenvl 21:16, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :Just wondering, Fall of Reach along with First Strike never mentioned a Flood Outbreak in Harvest. So, how would Ensemble justify this?Little_Missy - 20:15, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :They justified quite a few previously uncanon idea. The number of Spartans concentrated on Harvest for one, and how the UNSC supposedly had no contact with Elites or Brutes until 2552 on Reach. Reclaimer simon r h 21:31, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::We know now that the UNSC will encounter the Flood. But nobody knows whether the forces that do so will live to tell of it. If they do, will they be believed by their superior officers? A xenocidal alien parasite hiding in ancient ruins wouldn't be the most believable idea. And if they ARE believed, who's to say its not just a top military secret? If the general population found out about the Flood, as well as the Covenant, I can imagine a great deal of "the end days are coming!" going on. It makes sense ONI would bury the information in beurocratic tape just to save trouble - it's not the first time it's happened. -- Councillor Specops306 - Kora '' 22:25, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Dead on, 'Morhek! The ONI kept up the belief that humanity was on even footing with the Covenant even up to the 1st Battle of Earth. The artifact at CASTLE Base was a well-kept secret (not to mention the fact that the S-IIs never saw BR55s until they were holed up there.) So, if Ensemble finds a way to make the loss of knowledge about the Flood's existence believable - which will probably involve Joe Staten's supervision - I'm in. One problem, though: I've heard some speculation that the Zealot accompanying the new Arbiter was referring to the human presence rather than everyone's favorite parasite. I doubt this, but if it's true - what a cruel, sick tease, Ensemble! --Braidenvl 22:51, 6 October 2008 (UTC) By the way, at least two of the three Spartans at Harvest should technically survive, as by the time of the Battle of Reach, only three S-IIs were truly KIA. Sam bit it at Chi Ceti IV, I believe Dr. Halsey saw Randall die, and one more may or may not have yet been mentioned. This raises one question: how was their knowledge of the Flood treated? Let's not get to conjectural, and please, take it to the Flood, SPARTAN-II, or Halo Wars pages, as we're only ~70 percent sure the Flood will be in the game (though I hope for the best.) Furthermore, could the as-yet-not-officially-named-outside-of-the-announcement-trailer Spartan Group Omega be Gray Team in its earlier years? Hmm. --Braidenvl 23:02, 6 October 2008 (UTC) This could be one of the books technical lies,like making Elites seem to appear at the Battle of Reach for the first time,bunch of crap as we see ELITES in Halo Wars.So ya technically the Spartans may turn out to be the only survivors with maybe nothing more than some footage to give the UNSC of the Flood.So ya anything is possible.And for the height thing this arby is either really tall or that zeolot is really a grunt.Sith Venator 02:06, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Height This particular Arbiter appears to tower over the Zealot under his command. Perhaps his height should be changed from that which is listed. Perhaps >8'6"would be more appropriate. Elites taller than the average are not unknown, Xytan 'Jar Wattinree is known for being a giant of his kind. Then again, upon inspection of the position of the joints of his legs it may just be that he is standing on higher ground. A Monument to All Your Sins 21:44, 13 October 2008 (UTC) In the gallery of Halo Wars:limited edition, we can see the real height of this Arbiter in the Character information card. His height is 8'1"... I think this is a mistake -Jadeitor 10:53, 8 November 2008. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/3/3f/Vlcsnap-126257.png No way, he towers over these Honor Guards. And Regret in his throne. In Halo 2 when the Arbiter stood next too Truth in his throne he was a bit shorter. I'd put him @ 9-10 ft, maybe 11. If you look at the picture, it looks like the honor guards are back a little farther, and Regret could just be lower in his throne, but he is definately taller than 8'1"---- Anonymous I have the leader cards from the limited edition. Reget's card says he is 7' in his throne and the Arbiter is 8' 1". For additional reference Anders (whom you get a good comparsion shot of with the Arbiter in one cutscene), is 5'10". That said, I have no idea why his height was changed to 8'9" when there is a clear reference that stated otherwise. - Sl'askia. Names and Info I lack the rights to edit the article, so all I can do is present information here. Firstly, isn't the term "unnamed Arbiter" somewhat redundant, since it's pretty much a given that any Arbiter is going to be unnamed while in service. If it's for the fact that no former title is known, unlike the current Arbiter being the Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice I can understand, but Arbiter (Halo Wars) would seem to be a more appropriate title. Secondly, there's some more info with the cards, as seen here (or rather, more preferentially, the original source as per external referencing). We know that he's 8'1", is 7 (I assume that this refers to the ammount of time spent as the Arbiter rather than his actual age) and that "the UNSC only has shadowy figures of the Arbiter". Apply as necessary.--Hawki 05:18, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I'm going to make a wild guess and say that his name has an appostruphe two e's and somewhat hard to pronounes on the first few tries Sith'ari 20050515 21:52, 21 December 2008 (UTC) In the Halo Wars info pane it says not many people know his given name is lesly, so it would be appropriate that his name is Lesly'ee. XxXEcho419 21:00, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Move to "Arbiter (Halo Wars)" Since there are plenty of Unnamed Arbitors, and since this one is from Halo Wars it would make more sense to put it like I put above, thus I'll be moving it to such. - I support renaming this article to '''Arbiter (Halo Wars). —Ko ermas rs 08:34, 8 February 2009 (UTC) -Plenty of arbiters that are unamed.Sith Venator 18:59, 8 February 2009 (UTC) - I think it should be renamed Shirley or Shirley'ee. By the way you spelt arbiter wrong. XxXEcho419 21:01, 8 February 2009 (UTC) - Yes. There are dozens of other Arbiters. Two others we know of are the ones from the Taming of the Hunters and the Grunt Rebellion. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 21:09, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Shirley? There seems to be an edit war over this Arbiters name, some say it is Shirley some say it is unknown. Now where exactly does it say his name is Shirley?112 00:17, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I think I started it and its in the Halo Wars info scroll thing it said "Not many people know that The Arbiter's given name is Shirly". --XxXEcho419 02:04, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Actually I started it,I noticed it when I was at the Halo Wars demo Main menu where it gives you tips.Sith Venator 02:49, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Come ON guys! It's an Easter Egg. An Easter Egg in the demo as a matter of fact. The demo also (more or less) says, "The Brute Commander loves thorn beast, but it better be extra rare!" Ensemble wouldn't do this to us; Bungie wouldn't allow them to, anyway. After my initial shock passed, I went to Bungie.org where everyone agreed that it is, indeed, an Easter Egg; the forumers also complained about the Spartans' shields and AIs, which, IMO, are multiplayer/skirmish-exclusive. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 03:57, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Post Shirley related news (Support or opposition) here C00l Beans Rox! 04:12, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Thrall? Source for the name. Dark Overlord 00:45, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I agree I'd like to know the source of the name "Thrall" as well, seeing as the source given was Halo Wars Genesis and that makes NO mention of his name whatsoever. By the way maybe someone took the name from Warchief Thrall from World of Warcraft. But if thats the case then its not the actual name. Gado 00:58, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Wait there is no mention of the name in Genesis at all? Is it on the back of his Leader Card? Recruit 387 UNSC COMM 03:44, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Well seeing as how I don't HAVE the cards I can't say for sure but it sure as hell isn't on the front, check this link out and look at it, under "NAME" it clearly states "ARBITER" no Thrall is on there. http://news.softpedia.com/images/news2/Halo-Wars-Collector-039-s-Edition-Detailed-2.jpg Gado 04:03, 26 February 2009 (UTC) My apologies, but if you dont have the cards, how did you get Genesis? Recruit 387 UNSC COMM 04:08, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I never said I had Genesis, I said that the source for the name (The little number 2 to the upper right of Thrall) was the page for Halo Genesis and on there it makes NO mention of his name being Thrall, therefore its not a valid source. I have also googled (not reliable I know but still) Halo Genesis/Halo Wars Arbiter name and came up with nothing Gado 04:13, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Oh ok, I assumed because you said that it didnt make a mention of his name that you knew that for a fact. Which you dont. Considering the game officially comes out tomorrow first, i wouldnt jump to say anything isnt true just yet. There is no harm in waiting. Recruit 387 UNSC COMM 04:16, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Using your same logic do they know its Thrall for a fact? No. Were they jumping to conclusions when they moved it here? Yes. So why not just wait for the damn game to come out before they move a page which has no conclusive info about it. Gado 04:19, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I never said they made the right decision. I am only saying that I will not be the one to jump on it and change it or make an effort to. Feel free tho I wont stop you. Recruit 387 UNSC COMM 04:23, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Haha I never said I was going to make them change it or change it myself or anything of the sort either did I? I'm only asking questions so that the whole matter can be cleared up and to find the reasoning behind it, simple as that. Gado 04:25, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Well I am in favor of cleaning up this mess. It seems however that Tony does not have an issue with the name as he edited the page after it was moved. Recruit 387 UNSC COMM 04:27, 26 February 2009 (UTC) If anything I just don't think he was really reading through it all, just saw a move request and did it. But whatever. Matter settled for now heh. Gado 04:29, 26 February 2009 (UTC) : :Halo Wars: Genesis only refers to him being a'' Warlord Thrall. Thrall is usually a description used for an underling, signifying they're a servant of a higher lord. Like a Vassal. I don't think its his name. Its his former title. :I have the game, and it never mentions his name. Why would it? He's been stripped of it. His only title is Arbiter. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 22:37, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you for clearing this up :) Is it just that one passage that says the word Thrall in the book? Gado 22:54, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I would have considered the following for his name. Gargarensis, Kamous, Kemsyt, Arkantos, Ossus, and number of other name mention through ensables other fine works before Halo Wars. Drsdino 23:04, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Meh I would have been content with just calling him Halo Wars Arbiter, or just plain Arbiter since Thel'Vadamee is the Halo 2/3 Arbiter. Gado 23:11, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Considering that Thel 'Vadamee has magically become the Arbiter as per some editing meme, I don't expect anyone to listen, but the strategy guide explicitly gives his name as Ripa 'Moramee. Edit if you so desire. I can't stomach another Arbiter name debate.--Hawki 03:43, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :If is says that's his name, then by all means, move the page to it. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 23:06, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I don't have the strategy guide yet, but Ripa 'Moramee is more like an Elite name that Thrall. Also, when I read Genesis, I took the "Warlord Thrall" bit as a description of his role, not as his name. Sith Alchemy 101 11:51, 27 February 2009 (UTC) The strategy guide does in fact say Ripa `Moramee. If I had a little bit more Wiki knowledge I'd change the title name, but I don't have as much affinity as others. I also have no idea to cite sources...>_> Sabo Sangheili 20:23, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Could we please hold off with the name issue till March 4th? We've encountered many problems regarding the name of this Arbiter and would like to avoid one. Also, where do the Strategy Guide get its sources?-5ub7ank(7alk) 20:27, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Purposely Making the Arbiter armor at the same technological level every time an Arbiter dies? "When the Arbiter is killed, his body is rolled off of a narrow causeway into the depths below. Later, the Shield World he was killed on is destroyed. Given that there was no opportunity for the Covenant to recover his Arbiter armor, each Arbiter must therefore receive a new set upon creation. This does not explain why the Covenant choose to intentionally keep the armors technological level at a less advanced level than the standard Sangheili Combat Harness. " In Halo 2, the Prophet of Mercy said that the tasks that the Arbiter must undertake are perilous, suicidal... perhaps the Covenant ''wants the Arbiter to die every time? Seems to make sense, especially seeing as they originally made 'Vadam an Arbiter as a death sentence. Apparently this Arbiter was promoted under similar circumstances, seeing as he was a prisoner before that. Thoughts? Smoke My pageMy talk 17:17, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, the purpose of the Arbiter is to go on suicidal missons, in order to redeem himself in the eyes of the Covenant, becoming a martyr for their religon. ''Spec Ops'' ''Commander'' Spartansniper4 17:36, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Maybe the purpose of the suit is to look ancient. What if it was based on the armour of the Sangheili wore when the Covenant was formed...like a mark of respect, honour and devotion to the Covenant.Forerunner 17:52, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah,they want them to die of honor.And every arbiter is a different size.So yeah,some have mandibles as we can see,others don't,they probably choose some parts of the armor,because Thel got mandibles after halo 2.GEARS OF WAR 2 I agree Forerunner, the purpose of the armor signifies honor and respect for the past Arbiters and ancestors of the Elites so changing the armor design would be like....saying that lions could no longer be used during the gladiator matches in ancient Rome (I think its Rome <.<) or putting rubber bullets in a sniper rifle. Gado 07:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC) "You may wish to do the same, Arbiter, but take heed; your armor's system is '''''not as...new as ours. Your camouflage will not last forever." From the mandibles of Rtas 'Vadum himself. /-/Jetscream 17:50, 3 March 2009 (UTC) If you think about it it makes sense, maybe there was simply not enough room "in/on" the armor to put a stealth device able to to last indefinitely. Let me provide an example. Say you have a brand new computer from Microsoft and it just came off the production line but its operating system was like Windows 95 or ME etc. If you tried putting newer technology like Office 2007 on there it wouldn't be compatible. Now obviously the armor isn't the same as a computer but you see what I mean. The design of the armor may have been an old design that was only able to use the camo they used long ago that was inferior to the ones used now. Sure they COULD have changed that but thats like remaking the statue of liberty with totally new and better materials and saying they are the exact same thing when they aren't. The elites live and fight for honor and glory, and the purpose of the Arbiter is to carry out the Prophet's will without question so if he dies because his armor was lacking it was honorable to die in it doing what his ancestor's did. Gado 17:28, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Hey wait! That makes total sense now! It might even explain Rtas hesitation when he said "is not as...new" - maybe he suspects the truth? Either that, or he just tried to diss Thel for his ancient armor... :P /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 09:58, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Seventeenth Shouldn't this page be the Seventeenth Arbiter,instead of "Arbiter(Halo Wars)."Say This, Ripa 'Moramee? Are we sure that this is his name, and if so please provide proof and/or source. I just wanna avoid what happened with his last "name". ''Spec Ops'' ''Commander'' Spartansniper4 07:24, 3 March 2009 (UTC) There are more detailed bios on all the leader characters in the official Prima guide, its one of the selling points listed on the back cover "Exclusive Bios!: Official Background material on the Halo Wars characters not found anywhere else!". It specifically says official, so its going to have come from Microsoft or Ensemble. They are really quite fascinating. The Arbiter is on page 48. All the character bios have a short story attached to them, which almost makes one wonder if there is a novelization in the works. To quote some of the Arbiters: "Have you lost your way? Does the path not illuminate your life with purpose and joy? Ripa 'Moramee, answer me. Your very life depends on these next few seconds." 'Moramee looked up; his thoughts were not of his own life but of how easily he could end this noisemaker that disturbed his penance. He focused on the Prophet, standing up and straining against the roof of the cell. And a little further in: Regret laughed. "Ripa 'Moramee, you act as if you have a choice in the matter! Your fate is already decided. Your name, it is gone, expunged from the the records of this facility. Rise up. I name you Arbiter."-- --BrySkye 10:32, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks, like i said just wanted to avoid another "name" incident. ''Spec Ops'' ''Commander'' Spartansniper4 18:18, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Disreguard for Sangheili Code of Honor Just thought I'd point out that I noticed in the cutscene preceding the level "Scarab" the Arbiter activates his energy swords in the presence of the Prophet of Regret, then deactivates them shortly after. According to the traditions mentioned in The Cole Protocol, this would have been a breach of honor on his part since weapons were only to be drawn when they were intended to be used. -- 03:49, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Something tells me that 'Moramee doesn't care too much about the code of honor anymore... Smoke My pageMy talk 04:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Well, it was one thing to draw a weapon without the intention of using it, but just think about it. He drew a weapon in the presence of a Hierarch! According to Contact Harvest and The Cole Protcol, the Honor Guards should have immediately taken him out. Maybe they let him be by virtue of his position, and, thus, his usefulness to Regret and the Journey. Of course, this also leads to the argument of whether they were full-time Honor Guards (they look like Minors and Majors). --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 01:59, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm not actually sure they are Honour Guards. They seem to match the warriors Ripa uses in the graphic novel precisely. If they're the Arbiter's personal legion, rather than the protectors of the Prophets, then naturally they wouldn't have touched him. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 20:37, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Homeworld? Are we sure that Ripa 'Moramee's homeworld is Sanghelios? Halo Wars: Genesis says the following: "Although some feared that he also had a desire for... ... greatness.", with "Sangheili Base World, Decided Heart" at top showing a city of some kind. On the next page, it says "He went too far, though, attempting a coup on his own Sangheili clan leader.". Wouldn't that mean his homeworld is Decided Heart? According to Decided Heart, it is where the clan of Warlords have settled. Halo Wars: Genesis also says he was "a warlord thrall". Can someone clear this up for me? RpgNick 19:53, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Its like a type of Warlord, i think. 1st Class Cadet ONI recon 111 | 19:55, 9 March 2009 (UTC)